His Little Girl
by Rogue River Rat
Summary: <html><head></head>Logan wakes up his daughter and takes a trip down memory lane. A little cute scene with a four-year-old Rogue and her daddy Logan.</html>


**Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men or the characters, blah, blah, blah, you know the drill.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>His Lit<span>****tle Girl**

Logan wandered over to the door connecting his bedroom to the neighboring one. Slowly inching the door open, he listened for any sounds from the room's occupant. The only sound he could detect was the steady breathing of a child. He walked silently into the room. Crossing the floor in a few strides, Logan watched Anna Marie sleep in her cocoon of blankets and pillows. Brushing a stray strand of snow white bangs off of her forehead, a small smile graced his usually gruff face. He rested one of his hands on her slender arms and gave it a little shake. "Stripes it's time to get up." He said gently. He was answered with a small groan as she rolled over to face away from his.

"Stripes? Come on, get up." he prodded. A muffled "no!" emitted from the little girl. "Stripes…" he reprimanded in a warning tone, but was only swatted at by the little four-year-old. "You asked for it darling." He chuckled darkly. His large hands found her blanket-covered sides and started tickling her unmercifully. Anna Marie's high peals of laughter broke the silence. Her thrashing limbs tangled with the sheets until she immobilized herself within them. Logan's fingers continued to attack his daughter's torso, until she was finally able to find her voice.

"Daddy, stop!" That tickles!" she shrieked amongst her laughter. "Does it now?" he asked, his hands moving to pick her up from the mess of sheets. Anna Marie kicked her legs to free them of their confines before reaching towards her father. Logan kept her at arm's length for a moment, studying her. She seemed so much happier then she had when he met her. The terrified expression that had once adorned her face was replaced by a constant smile. "Daddy!" she whined for his attention. A small pout started to set in on her face before he quickly encased her in a tight hug. The girl's arms wrapped around his neck and she clung to him in response to his embrace.

Logan turned his head slightly and placed a gentle kiss on her head. She kissed his cheek in return, a quick child's peck, before nuzzling into the base of his neck. Shifting his arms to hold her more securely in place, Logan carried Anna Marie over to the arm chair that adorned a corner of her room. He sat with her in silence for a while, relishing in the peaceful moment. He felt her breathing start to slow and even out as she drifted back to sleep.

He let her, content to just hold her for a while. Logan's thoughts started to drift back over the year he had known his daughter. As he had gotten to know her better, she had adjusted to living at the mansion.

*Flashback*

Logan couldn't believe his eyes. The shivering girl in front of his was almost a perfect miniature of her mother, except for her white bangs which stood out against her rich auburn hair. They said her name was Anna Marie, so that's what he called her. "Anna Marie?" she cringed away from his voice, but dared a glance at his face. Her emerald eyes showed all of her pain and confusion. They had been in a car accident. It killed her mother and left Anna terrified. Logan had been the one they contacted since he was the girl's father.

He had brought her back to the mansion of course. And she had been petrified.

Anna wouldn't go near anyone at first, and once she would, any loud noises or fast movements sent her into panic attacks. Car rides were almost impossible feats because of her new fears. It had taken a lot to earn her trust and end her fears, though parts of it still remained.

Now she took the day to day chaos of the mansion in stride. She rarely even noticed when someone used their powers around her. It just became normal.

*End Flashback*

Logan's thoughts were forced back to the present when Anna started to stir in his arms. She had finally given in to the invited sun that was warming her face and blinked open her yes. "Morning Stripes." Logan chuckled. "Morning Daddy." Anna replied in the voice only a four-year-old could use, the voice that Logan adorned so much.

Now Anna began to wiggle within his hold, trying to reach the ground. Logan held onto her for a moment longer before releasing her to run off. She paused at her door to look back at him expectantly. "Come on Daddy." She urged, "It's breakfast time."

"Comin' Stripes." Logan heaved as he left the chair and followed his daughter on the way to the kitchen. Another day had started, but Logan had started it with his little girl and that left him content for the rest of the morning.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N.: So I'm not dead! I guess I have to apologize to any of my followers now, I am sincerely sorry! I know I haven't updated or added anything in FOREVER! And I'm sorry for that. I have been writing, but it's been taking a while... So my other fics still won't be updated for a while, but I'll try to hurry up. Any hoo... This was just a little cutesy moment that I imagined. It also sorta gave a bit of background for my little Rogue. It's the same relationship she had with Logan as my other fic, Talking to the Thunder, just another little scene. Hope you liked it! Now press the little fav. button and send me a review! I'd love to hear what you thought!<strong>

**Until Next Time,**

**R.R.R.  
><strong>


End file.
